SR Class Archive
This article serves as an archive to classes (and their weapons in compact tables) which are either information-insufficient, or because of discontinuation. You may wish to look around here and capture conceptualizations and improvements of these classes. Make sure you mention which class you wish to revive in the comments. Ranged Boomeranger Boomerangers throw boomerangs that hit multiple enemies repetitively before it comes back. They usually try to hit enemies at the edge of their range. Crossbow-Man The Crossbow-Man uses crossbows. They have high AGI, but high AT. Like the Sniper, they usually have a very long range. Grenadier Grenadiers throws pellets or "Grenades", which explode into multiple bullets. Healer Healers can heal (add more HP, speed up, increase range, etc) all characters in range. It's attack is weak (1-1) and is only a supporting character). All Healers can heal, as long as they have a weapon. Weapons: Healer Staves, Needles Lancer The French word for "throw" is Lance, thus we get the term "lance" meaning a throwing spear. In this case it just means a character that throws weapons. Actually, it uses lances and they're heavy so-*impaled* Weapons: Thrown (Knives, Bombs, Misc) AGI average: 30-40 (bombs are slower) AT: Low (bombs have a wide damage variable) The Lancer attacks with knives that are fired like guns, Bombs are fired like arrows but with a less-dynamic ark. Mage Shoots Mage-lasers and Rune-O-Balls. Musician Originally known as "Guitarist", the Musician uses either Guitars or Basses. Guitar Weapons Base Stats: *AGI 10-15 *Range 90 Bass Weapons Base Stats: *AGI 30-30 *Range 160 Professor Professors throw pencils. How smart. Sorcerer Sorcerers use magical powders to attack enemies. Melee Assassin Assassins have a more intelligent Artificial Intelligence, they will run in, attack, and then run back. they will also attempt to dodge attacks by jumping when an enemy attack is near enough. Berserker Weapons: Hand axe & Shield AT: average damage is slightly higher than Gladiator damage AGI: around the speed of a magician, perhaps a tad slower. Special: SHIELD: by default it reduces 1 from all attacks, to a minimum of one damage. Elemental shields have the effect of minor charm effects The weapons require less MP per effect in relative to other magical weapons. Dancer The Dancer use Disco balls.The Disco Balls are used as Melee. Demon Demons use Pitchforks. When working with Angels they combine their powers it creates CHAOS. CONFLICTED WITH FARMER. Elementer A melee Magician which uses "actual" elements. Farmer Farmers have a pitchfork that is pretty strong. CONFLICTED WITH DEMON. Hider Same of masker,but is with suit and enemy species.Note:The suit is a stickman suit,but the suit of stickman 2 is stronger than suit. Karate Man Stats are missing. The karate man has a very very low range... but it is very powerful... and it uses belts! here are >SOME< of the belts *Belt 1 (AGI 30-60) (AT 5-15) (Range 5) *Quick Belt 1 (AGI 20-50) (AT 5-8) (Range 5) *Thunder Belt 1 (AGI 30-60) (AT 3-15) (Special Attack 2-3) (MP 6) (Range 6) Note: special attack makes small shock wave *Fire Belt 1 (AGI 25-55) (AT 6-8) (Special Attack 5 x 3) (MP 20) (Range 6) Note: shoots 3 fire attacks (like fire rise) each special hit *Poison Belt 1 (AGI 25-55) (AT 6-8) (Special Attack 1-1 time 0.5) (MP 10) (Range 5) *Ice Belt 2 (AGI 30-60) (AT 10-12) (Special Attack 5-5) (MP 20) (Slow 20%) (Range 5) Note: special attack makes a small blue cloud *Freeze Belt 2 (AGI 30-60) (AT 10-12) (Special Attack 5-5) (MP 20) (Freeze Time 0.8) (Range 5) Note: special attack makes a small snow flake *Spark Belt 2 (AGI 30-60) (AT 10-15) (Special Attack 3-5 x 3) (MP 25) (Range 5) Note: special attack shoots out 3 small balls, recommended to equip Topaz for more damage *Sonic Belt 2 (AGI 15-30) (AT 8-10) (Range 8) *Iron Chain Belt 3 (AGI 50-70) (AT 30-60) (Range 4) Note: has the highest AGI out of all belts so far, but has the highest attack *Flame Chain Belt 3 (AGI 30-60) (AT 20-20) (MP 150) (Special Attack 6 x 15) (Range 5) Note: special attack shoots out 15 flames that travel slowly. *Poison Chain Belt 3 (AGI 30-60) (AT 10-12) (Special Attack 2-2 time 0.8) (MP 20) (Range 6) *Freeze Chain Belt 4 (AGI 20-50) (AT 5-15) (Special Attack 8-8 time 1.2) (Range 5) Note: like freeze belt 2 this belt shoots out a small snow flake. *Needle Chain Belt 4 (AGI 30-60) (AT 8-18) (Special Attack 5-8) (MP 100) (Range 6) Note: special attack shoots out 20 shaped like needles. *Spark Chain Belt 4 (AGI 30-60) (AT 8-18) (Special Attack 5-5) (MP 300) (Range 5) Note: special attack shoots 50 yellow balls in the air *Sonic Chain Belt 4 (AGI 15-20) (AT 10-10) (Range 5) Rammer The Rammer uses rams, poles, spikes, clubs, etc. Robot Robots use shells for attack. shells are like armor. they increase defense and attack like gloves, but have higher attack and AGI, both due to weight. They have equal speed because each attack is half speed, but legs are also usable weapons. Shells can conduct electricity, fire (heat), ice (like lack of heat), or light (by reflection). Shells can also be coated in poison. Robots use power like ammo. This is recovered over time and is completely separate from mp. Robots cannot use spirits, but all other effects are multiplied by 120%. Searer This class use urchin,clamp, jellyfish, shark fin and shark teeth. Shadowrunner Shadowrunner is a stick figure that goes and attacks not only with their weapons but with enough DEX invested can attacked with multiple clones that also wreak chaos for their foes that last only for a second or two they mainly use: *Swords-medium AT,medium AGI *Maces-high AT, very high AGI *Knives-low AT, very low AGI *They also start out with a dagger that is called The Wanderers Knife: AT 1-3 AGI 8-12 RANGE 10 Spartan Stunner Weapons: Stun Guns, Bashing Shields Stunners are Back row AIs, When it finds an enemy, It runs to the front row and attacks the enemy then runs back to the Back row, When an enemy is attacked it has a chance to stun the enemy which stops it from moving and attacking for a small period of time. Its resisted on Anti-Stun charms. Superman Supermen have 4 kinds of weapon: (Rapid) Bows: Low AT, but Fast. (Fast) Lasers: Med-High AT, but bit slow Plasma: High AT, but Very Slow Missile: Med-High AT, Fast, But Rare. Thief Thieves use knives. They have an steal chance, allowing them to steal items from an enemy before they die. all thieves starts with 1% steal chance. The steal chance percentage is an eighth when attack bosses. for example, the user Invests DEX until LV 50 and he will have 5%, it will be 0.625%. The max percentage actually is 6% and the max with bosses is 0.75%. Troll Vampire Vampire is a class that uses Bite (i.e. ShockBite, FrostBite) then Fang (PoisonFang, HemorrhageFang). It has life stealing properties and a life steal aura. Vampire's max life steal ability is 10%, and his max aura (which applies to him and does not stack with another life steal aura) has a max of 5% percent, and is halved for ranged units to 2.5%. For every 20 LP Vampire has, His attacks can do +1 AT. Wildman Wildman use flowers. It has a mushroom cap on head. It has PP (Poison Point). Zombie Zombies walk slowly and use Infections (Bad Infection, Poison Infection, Slowdown Infection, etc.). Hybrid Avator (Speddos Unknown idea) This class is a blue stickmen and is a hybrid class because of bows and arrows (depending by the weapon type). By the way, this table coding is complete carp and I'm too lazy to fix it. Coming from Speedos, this is nothing surprising. Most of the weapons for this class are gloves, whips and bows (avator type weapons). Janitor This class uses what janitors use. Such as brooms and sprays. Kirby (Speddos The identity of the creator has been lost to the ages) Moron typed stuff here. Meh. When there's no weapon in his weapon slot he swallows up enemies (except Mushrooms, Cacti, bosses or large enemies) then he becomes that enemy. What Speddos? Furthermore, what pumpkin? Partyman This class convert enemies! The converted enemies make a party, dance, eat, etc! So, it not attack! It use balloons It use party hats It use gifts it use food It use ice cream and drinks Tamer It uses weapons called beasts. There is one Beast from each level and it only drops off the boss. A Beast for a stage spawns enemies from that stage. EX: A Opening street beast will spawn Blue, Green, and Red Smiley Walkers along with Blue X walkers. They start with no weapon. Torchman This class use torch. It's specials are that have fire. The fire are pixels that attack the enemies. Category:Archive